(1) Take Me As I Am or Not (CAMREN)
by doninthestars
Summary: Just an idea that popped in my head with everything that's happened with the girls. No set plot yet, so feel free to to give ideas! Rated M for future chapters.


Normani, Ally, Dinah, and Lauren lined up across the front of a New York stage before linking hands and bowing. Lauren couldn't help but smile in awe at the roaring crowd surrounding her in the Arena. It was the first official show of the self titled FIFTH HARMONY tour, and while her and the other girls were already used to not having a fifth member around, it was refreshing for Lauren to know they still had so many fans supporting them.

The real them.

The four of them made their way off of the front of the stage, walking passed screaming fans being held back by barriers and security. They blew a series of kisses to the crowd, waving and declaring their love to one here and there as they made their way through the halls of the arena, hurriedly piling onto their new tour bus. Lauren was the first inside, immediately calling one of the two restrooms. She quickly took off her show make up and showered, before making her way to the lounge room, where Dinah was laying on the sofa playing on her phone.

"Did you get the email from Stacy?" The younger girl asked. Stacy was the band's new manager, the one who made all of this possible. The whole keeping the 5H brand to themselves, as well as being involved in their work instead of being worked like they belonged to puppet masters- that was all thanks to Stacy, who in Lauren's opinion, had been a life saver for the group. She shook her head side to side and took a seat at the table. Dinah continued, "Well tomorrows show was postponed a day. She wanted us to tweet it out."

"That means the rest of the shows are postponed a day" Lauren rolled her eyes. "Did she say why?"

Dinah shook her head. "All she said was for us to meet her at Epic tomorrow morning at 11."

Lauren cringed internally. The last time they had a 'meeting' at Epic Records, they were informed that a vital member of the band was leaving. She shook her head at the memory, not wanting the anger from hearing about Camila's departure via her representative to resurface. She as well as the other three girls had been hurt to say the least, especially considering they had yet to hear from the former bandmate. There had been interviews Lauren watched or heard about where Camila was asked questions referring to her old band, but the answers in which she gave for vague and Lauren could see right through them. She never took it upon herself to reach out, knowing it would be energy well wasted. Everyone who involved themselves in Fifth Harmony knew there was more to Lauren and Camila's story, and that there always had been from the X Factor days.

Lauren loved Camila.

And Camila loved Lauren.

But it was never that simple.

Lauren had always wondered about her sexuality, about whether she was into girls or guys. When she met Camila all those years ago, she didn't expect to love her the way she did. Lauren had never been one to be ashamed of herself, so when she finally accepted it, everyone accepted it. The other 5H girls were happy for them, both of their families supported them, and of course, the fans.

But then life happened.

The pair of them became more and more flirty with each interview, they were always holding hands or touching in some way, and Camila was always so open with it, not really caring about the unforeseen consequences. Management at the time said it was bad for the groups image, despite being all for equality. Going against her better judgement, Lauren felt she had to obey for the sake of her career, as well as the band's career. She started denying anything to do with her and the other girl, quick to shut down any type of rumor about them. It not only put a strain on her and Camila's relationship and friendship, but on them as individuals and soon enough they were always at one another's throats.

Next thing she knew Camila had left the group.

"What is taking them so long?" Normani groaned, putting her head down on the wooden table. They were at Epic Records, and had been left alone in one of the many meeting rooms for nearly 30 minutes now. Lauren shrugged, sighing herself. Stacy had been pretty vague about what the meeting was about, leaving her to only guess as well. "I want some food."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Mani you just ate three pancakes, not including my omlet which by the way was already bit out of." Normani's mouth dropped open as she chunked the closest object, in this case a pencil, in Dinah's direction.

"Yall" Ally widened her eyes at the two girls, giving them a pointed look. "What if its something serious?"

Before anyone could respond, the door to the room they were in opening as Stacy made her way in. The four girls looked at each other in confusion as they took in the woman's casual appearance. Usually when they come to Epic everyone looks somewhat professional. "Brian Maevy is here." Stacy said simply. "Just incase you forgot who that is, it's-"

"Camila's represenitive" Lauren breathed, running a hand through her hair.

Stacy nodded. "He says she wants to talk to you four."

"Yet she sent her rep to do the talking for her once again"

"Not quite. She's here, in the lobby. That's what took so long, we were waiting on-"

"Wait what?" Lauren chuckled. "Camila is here? Is that what this meeting is about?" She asked laughing sarcastically, looking between the other girls and Stacy. "You could have ran that by us first."

"Lauren's right." Normani added. "We tried reaching out to her."

Dinah sighed. "Maybe we should hear her out." She shrugged. It was no secret that her and Camila had been super close, and she would be the first to admit she missed the younger girl. She felt partially to blame for not seeing how unhappy Camila was before exiting the group. "We cant just forget her."

Lauren scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

"Hey." Ally put her hand on Laurens arm. "We were all hurt by what Mila did, agreed?" She asked. Normani, Dinah, and Lauren nodded. "But she is still a person. There's a reason she is here wanting to talk. We aren't the type to turn our backs on people."

When everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds, Stacy mumbled an 'okay' and turned around towards the door. "Wait." Dinah stopped the woman. She looked at her friends and back at the manager. "We will only talk to Mila. Not her rep. Just her." Stacy nodded and opened the door, stepping outside of it once again. When it opened for the third time Lauren's heart started racing and she kept her eyes glued to the table upon hearing more footsteps enter the room. She was hit with a familiar scent and knew immediately Camila was standing in front of table facing the four of them. She heard Ally speak to the girl first, and once Camila's voice rang through her ears for the first time in months Lauren couldn't comprehend anything being said as if her senses were on overload. She instantly felt sick to her stomach and jumped up, pushing her way passed her former friend only to feel a hand grab her wrist. She snatched it back as if she had been burnt, and turned to face Camila, anger burning in her eyes. She almost felt her façade give when she noticed the black bags under the girl's eyes. Camila looked as beautiful as ever. Much more mature, just tired.

"I cant do this" Lauren mumbled, breaking eye contact.

"Laur-"

"Don't." Lauren shook her head softly at the girl, still looking everywhere but at her.

"I'm still me, Lauren." Camila pleaded.

"You left us, Camila." She bit back, finally looking at the younger girl once more. She held eye contact with her, only hoping that Camila could feel and see the damage done to her and the other girls. "You left me." Her voice cracked, hardly above a whisper.

Camila shook her head side to side, her own tears welling up. "You were ashamed of me, Laur. We were so happy and you just changed. You denied me and shut me out-"

"For the band!"

"I don't care! It hurt."

"So you thought you would shut yourself out from the rest of us and turn your back on the band without even an actual goodbye?" Normani asked.

Camila wiped under her eyes and turned to face the girl. "No" She shook her head. "I wanted to come to you guys-"

"But you didn't" Dinah interjected.

"I loved being a part of the group, you know that." Camila croaked, shrugging. "I just wasn't happy anymore. I wanted more than what our team had to offer and what management had us doing. We were like puppets and I wasn't myself anymore. Not for awhile"

"Then you could have told us that, Mila." Dinah shook her head brokenly. "That's what we were there for."

Ally nodded. "We could have worked it out as a group" She said sweetly. " We already have, the four of us." She motioned towards her bandmates.

Camila nodded. "I figured that much out when Lauren finally came out." She focused her eyes back on the older girl who was still avoiding looking at her. "Congrats" She offered weakly. "Old management wouldn't have allowed that."

"We can finally be ourselves with Stacy." Lauren shrugged. She tilted her head, looking in Camila's eyes. "You just didn't stick around to find out. You gave up."

"Im destined to do what I'm doing now" Camila tried weakly. "And you girls are out there killing it. We are all in a happy place except I don't want to shut you guys out anymore."

Normani shook her head. "Mila, Ive got love for you and I want you happy, we all do-"

"But its going to take time to get back on the level we were on." Dinah finished. Ally and Normani nodded in agreement.

"I can respect that." Camila faced Lauren. She swallowed hard and gave the girl a pleading look. "I know you're beyond pissed with me." She started softly, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. "But I was hurting and had to do what was best for me. You have to understand that"

Lauren nodded in response. Of course she understood. She wanted Camila happy more than anything, she just wishes Camila would have handled things the right way. The way that ended in neither of them getting hurt. And if she was being honest with herself, Lauren had no right to be mad at Camila for not wanting to open up. Things had gotten so crazy before she quit the band and Lauren had become so obsessed with obeying old management that she was pushing Camila away and making her vulnerable. She felt almost as if she should be the one apologizing to Camila. Almost.

"Ladies" Stacy interrupted for the first time since the interaction had began. "There's a reason Camila and her rep wanted to clear the air." The four girls looked at eachother with an unreadable expression. "She's opening on tour for you."

 **(s/n) suggestions welcome. I do plan on making on making some sexy chapters in the future so let me hear some feedback**


End file.
